


Road Trip With Satan

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Penelope joins the spring break, a lot of Posie banter, it's funny i guess if we share the same humor, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Josie thinks that she will be able to handle Hope's and Lizzie's banter. But what Josie definitely won't be able to handle is Penelope being in the same car with her.Or Penelope joins the spring break road trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all will like this.
> 
> Some may already know this considering I have published it before but deleted it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Okay, I even understand why you are here.."

Josie rubbed her temples as Lizzie looked from Hope over her shoulder to the raven haired witch who was sitting right behind Josie and was currenty leaning herself against her seat, her perfume invading Josie's senses.

"But who allowed you to leave hell? Don't your people need you, Satan?"

"An angel from paradise asked me herself if I wanted to join."

Josie shook her head as Lizzie glared at her but to the shock of the twins, Hope turned her head and returned Penelope's grin. Lizzie was left speechless however the blonde came back to herself when..

"Alright, fuck this! I am out!", Josie announced and felt three hands grabbing her shoulder at once, prevending her from getting out of the car.

"Just kidding.", Hope assured the brunette as she removed her hand just like Lizzie and Penelope from Josie's shoulder.

"Well..", Penelope began but she ended up laughing when Josie put her hand on the door, ready to leave the car.

Josie was pulled back by Penelope, who wrapped her arms around her neck, holding Josie in place.

"You are not leaving.", Penelope said.

Josie felt her breath hitching as she felt Penelope's fingertips caressing her neck slightly.

"You are not alone here.", Hope reminded her new friend and snickered when the green eyed witch gave her a look to shut up.

Lizzie was now the one who was massaging her temples for Josie, who was paralyzed because of Penelope's touch and all the feels, such a simple gesture as her arms around her, made her feel.

Penelope removed her arms from Josie, when the doors of the driver and passenger opened and Caroline, who was back home for spring break, sat down behind the steering wheel while Emma was satting next to her.

"Are you ready?", she asked the three girls, who smiled back at her all innocent.

Yes, Caroline knew this would be a rollercoaster.

"Lesbian roadtrip!", Penelope whispered excited causing Hope to snicker while Josie and Lizzie remained grumpy.

They were driving now since 15 minutes.

Since 15 minutes Penelope had been staring holes in Josie's head, who had shut out everyone with her earphones.

Caroline and Emma were singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs as if it wasn't a fucking spring break, Lizzie was staring out of the window, probably communicating with Josie through twin powers which one of them would be the first one to throw themself out of the car. 

And Hope...

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward to see what her friend was doing, finally tearing her eyes off Josie but then the tribid threw herself back on the seat.

"I finally found the snacks!", Hope announced happily.

"Thank god.", Penelope exhaled reliefed.

Hope shot her a confused look.

"You were that long with your head on the ground I thought you were entertaining Lizzie.", she added, a smirk on her face.

"Penelope!"

Lizzie.

"Peez!"

Hope.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Penelope!", Josie growled, who had pulled out her earphones and was giving her ex such a look, every other ex would be scared.

Penelope Park was not every other ex.

"Girls, is everything alright?", Caroline asked, who had lowered the volume of All I Want For Christmas and was studying with Emma the backseats.

"Everything is fine, Miss Forbes.", Penelope assured.

"Hope had just trouble finding the snacks."

Emma and Caroline focused on the road and on their Christmas songs again. 

Hope and Lizzie began fighting for the bag with the snacks and Penelope could care less.

With her hand resting against her chin she pulled with her other hand one of Josie's earphones out of one ear.

"What are you listening to, JoJo?"

The brunette sighed before answering.

"The song is called ex girlfriend who will die in a few seconds if she doesn't give her ex her earphone back! Does that sound familiar?"

Josie was really about to end it when Penelope looked like she was trying to remember if she knew that song.

"Oh yeah. Isn't that song from the album you gave zero fucks about my note, but when your inhibtions were lowered you didn't waste a second dragging me to the woods to make out with me?"

"That wasn't me!", Josie screamed.

"That was you! That was the real you!", Penelope screamed back.

Both girls realized the silence that was surrounding them. No Hope and Lizzie fighting. No Caroline and Emma singing Christmas songs. 

"So..", Emma began after seconds of awkward silence.

"I think this is a good time to talk about your relationship prob.."

Before Emma could finish her sentence, Josie was listening to her music again and Penelope had leaned back into her seat that not even her head was visible anymore.

Emma glanced between Hope and Lizzie.

"Maybe you two.."

"We love each other!", Lizzie yelled and Hope nodded.

"Just let them be.", Caroline sighed and decided to not put any music on.

Oh how Caroline wished she did.

"I am boiling!", Hope groaned.

"I am freezing!", Lizzie complained after her.

"I am starving!", Josie whined who removed her earphones.

"I am single!", Penelope also voiced what was bothering her.

Caroline was the only one who couldn't shoot the raven haired witch a questioning look, since she was busy cursing at someone driving in front of her like they were on drugs.

"Y'all are not funny.", Penelope shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Worst spring break ever.", Josie mumbled.

"Louder for the people in the back, Jojo."

Josie thought again how horrible this spring break was a bit later.

There was a smile tugging at the corner of Penelope's lips as she took a drag of her newly lit cigarette. 

They had taken a break from their road trip since 20 minutes now because of Josie who got car sick and had thrown up (was actually still throwing up) and because of Lizzie who was busy buying everything she could from the small liquor store they had stopped in front of. Except liquor of course, thanks to Caroline who was watching her like a hawk.

"You are really stubborn, do you know that?", Hope asked amused, who was next to her, also leaning against the car, watching the raven haired girl fascinated.

"You have lit six cigarettes in the past 20 minutes and Josie has put them all out. Yet you are still here trying to smoke. Do you do this catch her attention? Because it is working, my friend. She still cares about you."

"I don't care about her!", Josie screamed, who was on the other side of the car still puking and only allowing Emma to stay by her side.

More puking sounds followed after the small outburst from the brunette.

"This time I will count.", Penelope said to Hope after she released the smoke through her nose.

"Five, four, three.."

Josie appeared in the speed of light in front of Penelope, pulling the cigarettes between her lips, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. Just like she had done it five times before already.

"You know, suddenly I want to be around Lizzie.", Hope admitted, escaping from the tension between the two ex girlfriends as she made her way inside of the liquore store.

"Do you feel better? By the way you have a bit puke at the corner of your lips."

Josie clenched her fists at Penelope pulling out a pack of tissues from her leather jacket and reaching it out to her. When Josie didn't move to take it, Penelope removed one tissue and approached Josie's face with it, wiping the puke away from the corner of her lips. 

Being this close to her ex girlfriend again after being slug drunk caused Josie to grow nervous and Penelope's eyes also didn't make it any easier for Josie. Josie felt like she could breathe properly again when Penelope moved away from her.

"So, will you just let me smoke in peace now or should I throw the rest of my cigarettes already away?"

"I don't care.", Josie shrugged.

"Well then.."

Josie reached her hand out to take away the new cigarette from Penelope, but the green eyed girl took steps away from her.

"No, Josie. You have no right to do this. Because you don't care, remember?"

Josie saw from the corner of her eye Emma walking around the car, who had observed them silently and she felt like just dissappearing.

"Okay, you two I.."

"Ms. Tig. I don't want to do this. I don't ever want to do this.", Josie interrupted her, declining the offer for an outside quick couple therapy.

Penelope looked away from Josie and her teacher to hide the pain in her eyes as she took a new drag from her new cigarette.

"You need to listen first, Josie and then to decide if what you heard was what you wanted to hear.", Emma told her.

Emma and Josie turned their gazes to Penelope who snickered slightly.

"Do you want to tell us something, Penelope?", Emma asked her other student.

"Oh just that Josie does not listen when it comes to me. She even refuses to read when it comes to me."

"You followed my advice with the note."

Josie's eyes widened. Penelope was visiting Emma's sessions and Penelope was talking about her in those sessions?

"Okay, we can leave!", Caroline announced, interrupting Emma's quick ex couple therapy session

The blonde woman quickly caught on the tension between her daughter and her student and she decided to take some action.

"New seating plan. Lizzie, you will switch places with Penelope. Penelope, you will switch places with Hope."

"You know suddenly I feel like walking back home.", Josie mumbled.

After everyone had taken their assigned seats in the car, Emma looked over her shoulder at her students.

Lizzie looked bored, almost as if she already missed the banter with Hope. Hope looked like she was ready to throw herself out of the car the second Penelope and Josie would start to banter and the two ex girlfriends?

Josie was staring out of the window and Penelope was the one this time, putting in her earphones. Hope caught a glimpse of the display of Penelope's phone and she felt sorry for friend who had a selfie of Josie and her as her wallpaper.

Caroline took a deep breath, started the car and hoped that this time no fights would errupt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months I decided to add a second part!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first one.
> 
> Friendly reminder english isn't my first language and it's 1:48 here so bare with me.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Josie regretted that she didn't throw herself out of the car earlier when they were standing in the lobby of the hotel. 

"Alright, you will put this on now."

Josie turned her killing looks from the girls who were giving Penelope heart eyes and gushing over her ex girlfriend to Lizzie and to the bracelet she was holding.

"I am not slug drunk anymore, Lizzie."

"Thank god or those girls over there would already be burned to ashes.", Hope joked, who overheard their conversation.

"Now put this on Jo. I put a spell on it, so whenever you have the urge to physically hurt someone you will receive a shock."

Josie hated how Lizzie and Hope knew that she was bothered by some girls looking at Penelope. Because that meant something Josie wasn't ready to admit to herself yet.

She still cared about Penelope.

Speaking of Penelope..

Josie turned her head to where ex girlfriend was standing that fast, Hope was convinced she would break her neck and Lizzie quickly put the bracelet around her wrist, while Hope wished she had popcorn.

Penelope had shut everyone out with her earphones while she was spaced off and that's why she didn't notice the redhead approaching her.

However when Josie winced in pain, receiving the first shock because of her murder plans for the redhead, Penelope pulled one earphone out and looked at her concerned.

How did she even hear Josie?

"You okay? Is it still your stomach? Want me to buy you a water bottle from the vending machine? I also.."

Penelope's 'I would do anything to take your pain away' speech got interrupted when the redhead touched her shoulder.

Josie received the second shock and this time she bit down on her bottom lip.

Lizzie could swear she saw fire coming out of Penelope's eyes, who faced the redhead.

"You better be a nurse or a doctor."

The redhead's smile vanished.

"I uh...no I uh..I am Stacey.", the girl stammered nervously.

Penelope simply turned her back to the girl, ignoring her and Hope and Lizzie couldn't contain their laughter anymore when they watched how the girl walked back, all defeated to her group of friends.

"What can I do to make you feel better?", Penelope asked worried, and it made Josie even angrier.

Penelope broke her heart, why did she care about her?

"Stay away from me."

Hope and Lizzie watched how Penelope's face changed from worried to kicked puppy to something else they couldn't figure out.

Josie digged her nails in her palms when shock number 4 arrived because another girl of the group approached Penelope, and she seemed much more confident than Stacey.

"Hey, I was wondering if.."

"Yes.", Penelope said, her voice cold and distant as she gave one last look at Josie and then she focused on the blonde.

"You don't even know my name or what I wanted to ask.", the blonde laughed.

"And if your name was Bertha and you asked me to rob a bank with you the answer would still be yes."

Josie saw stars and she wasn't sure if it was because of another shock or because of her jealousy.

"The name is Josephine and you got invited to a party at the pool tonight at 8 pm."

"Well finding a new Jo wasn't that much difficult."

Hope and Lizzie swallowed when Josie glared at them for Hope's comment and Lizzie laughing because of it.

"I will be there.", Penelope said and Josephine beamed at the witch before she walked over to her friends.

"Should we feel offended we didn't get invited?", Lizzie asked out loudly.

"Fuck an invitation we will just go there.", Hope shrugged.

"Who wants to be roommates?", Caroline asked cheerfully while Emma was holding the keycards.

"Mikaelson and I."

Actually Penelope had wanted to do anything to make Josie share a room with her but Josie's words from earlier had hurt her.

More than usual.

Hope literally had to run after Penelope, who snatched the keycards for their room from Emma.

Josie looked after Penelope like a lost pouting puppy.

"See the good in this.", Lizzie encouraged her while they were walking towards the elevators.

"What good?"

"We are already used to share a room.", Lizzie pointed out.

Josie and Lizzie bumped into Penelope and Hope who were still waiting for the elevator.

In the elevator, Josie hummed along the elevator music melody, and Penelope, who was about to smile because of this, managed to keep a straight face expression because she knew Hope and Lizzie were observing her.

Of course Penelope was still hurt because of Josie's words yet she couldn't resist the effect the brunette had on her.

Josie had captured the green eyed witche's heart and since then Penelope wasn't the same anymore.

"Hey, we are neighbours!", Hope realized when they got to their rooms.

"I will definitely stop by to rob your mini bar if I empty ours."

"Not if I empty yours first.", Lizzie challenged Hope.

"I will empty something else if you don't open the door Mikaelson!", Penelope threatened, remembering how Hope had taken the keycards from her earlier.

"But Peez..your head is already empty."

Hope excepted Penelope to have a sassy come back like she always did.

"Hope. The door."

Penelope sounded exhausted, not in the mood for a playful banter.

Finally Hope unlocked the door and Penelope entered the room.

Once again all Josie could do was look after Penelope.

-

Josie was about to curse at whoever was blocking the sun and she was glad she took off the bracelet.

She couldn't take more shocks.

A sleeping Penelope laying on the sun bed next to Josie's, wearing a bikini was being observed by Josephine and her people.

"Can I help you?", Josie asked in such a way that some of Jospehine's friends took a step back.

"Yes. Can you let Penny know that the party is cancelled? The hotel manager is a loser."

Josie was about to go find the hotel manager just to thank him.

"Of course I will!", Josie answered too cheerful and Lizzie and Hope took of their sunglasses to exchange a meaningful look.

"Instead of a party, we will have a movie night in my room. It's room 24. By the way you three are invited too."

"We won't come.", Josie declined.

"Without buying snacks before!", Lizzie nudged her.

"Yes, I definitely need popcorn.", Hope nodded glancing between Josie, Josephine and Penelope.

Josie was about to yell at Josephine to fuck off when the blonde looked at the sleeping Penelope with an admiring look but then she finally left.

Josie would do anything to prevend Penelope from joining the movie night.

-

"Where is Penny?", Josephine pouted.

Josie took a deep breath to not set the girl on fire. 

"I have a question...why the nickname? You acting like you have known her your whole life."

Lizzie and Hope both reached into the popcorn bowl with Josie's words.

"I give the people I like nicknames. Why do you care?"

A knock against the door distracted the two Jos, Stacey went answering the door and a smirking Penelope entered the room.

Josie couldn't believe her eyes.

She had locked Penelope in the bathroom earlier after stealing Hope's keycard who was in Lizzie's and her room so how was she here?

Her inner voice reminded Josie that they were witches and Josie looked away when Penelope observed her knowingly.

"Penny! You are here!"

Josie watched with narrowed eyes how Josephine hugged Penelope.

"It's just Penelope. What movie are we watching?"

Penelope sat down between Josie and Hope and Josephine's face fell.

"Comedy?", Stacey requested.

"I doubt that what I experienced earlier is already available, right JoJo?"

"She knows I locked her inside the bathroom!", Josie panicked inside.

Josephine giggled thinking Penelope reffered to her as JoJo.

Josie wanted to yell at her that she was JoJo and not her.

"How about horror?", Lizzie asked and she earned comments agreeing.

Everyone was watching the intro of the movie, till Josephine spoke up.

"Can you.."

"Shh!", Josie warned.

Penelope was struggling to not laugh.

"Pene-.."

"Shh!", Josie repeated and Josephine could literally hear 'Stay the fuck away from Penelope, you bitch!'

Yet Josephine wasn't one to back down this easily.

"Penelope, you wanna sit with me? I have the feeling you can't see anything from there."

"I see what I need to see perfectly clear, thanks.", Penelope declined while she looked at Josie, who was too scared after the intro to react to Josephine speaking with Penelope.

5 minutes into the movie later, Hope and Lizzie were practically cuddling each other, too scared the things happening in the movie would happen to them. In general everyone looked terrified of what was happening in the movie except Penelope.

She was watching with a soft smile Josie reacting to the movie.

"Trixie, you dumb bitch! I was rooting for you! We all were! Why you asking everyone to split?!", Hope yelled dissapointed.

"I bet she is the killer.", Lizzie thought out loud.

Suddenly a warning sign appeared asking everyone who had problems with the heart to skip to a specific minute because of the upcoming scene.

"Are we watching it, ladies?", Penelope asked amused.

"Only if you hold me Penelope.", Josephine whined who had paused the movie.

Penelope shifted in her seating position and Josie immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"If you go to her I will burn the whole room down I swear to god!", Josie hissed in Penelope's ear.

"I actually wanted to put my arm around you, because of the upcoming scene.", Penelope whispered back amused.

Josie removed her arms from Penelope.

"I don't need you."

"Okay, then I will go to Josephine. She clearly needs me."

"Penelope.", Josie warned.

"JoJo."

Jospehine pushed dissapointed the play button on the remote control when she realized that JoJo was for Josie.

Josie focused on the movie again and she could feel Penelope observing her.

The next 2 minutes everyone was a screaming mess (except Penelope), Lizzie was crying, Hope was cursing and Josie?

Josie was shaking while straddling Penelope, her arms wrapped around the raven haired witch who held her back tightly.

"Want me to tell you when it's over?", Penelope asked gently while rubbing Josie's back.

"Yes please.", Josie whimpered.

Minutes passed and Josie and Penelope remained like that. Josie knew that the scene was already over and Penelope didn't let her know that it was over, both using this opportunity to do something and to feel something they had missed badly.

To hold each other. To feel at peace.

"The movie is over.", Jospehine said after an enternity.

Josie and Penelope slowly seperated from each other looking around. It was only them and Josephine in the room.

-

"MIKAELSON OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"NO YOU ARE THE DEMON!"

Josie was not more lucky than Penelope.

"Lizzie let me in!"

"I don't believe you demon!"

Josie and Penelope looked at each other defeated. They couldn't use magic to get inside their rooms since Lizzie and Hope had used a spell that no one from outside could get inside.

"What now?", Josie asked when Penelope stepped next to her, and she leaned exhausted against Penelope not caring about it being wrong.

"If we keep yelling one of the guests will call the security...I am suprised they didn't interrupt the movie. We can go to Emma and your mom but I doubt you want Emma to analyze us..we have Josephine left but the only Jo I wanna share a bed with is you."

Josie's heart melted with Penelope's last sentence. Penelope saw how exhausted Josie was and she took her hand and lead her to the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"Finding a place to sleep."

-

"Josie, you are shaking."

"I am fine", Josie protested from the sun bed next to Penelope's.

They had decided to sleep outside at the pool when the receptionist told them all rooms were booked. At least they got provided with blankets and pillows.

"You are still affected by the movie.", Penelope argued.

Silence followed. Penelope sighed heavily and she closed her eyes.

Till she felt new weight on her sun bed.

Penelope smiled softly at the girl who scooted in her arms.

"Penelope?"

"Yes, JoJo?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

And instead of kissing each other, Penelope and Josie held each other the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 2.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already sorry if there is any grammar or vocabulary mistakes but I have written this with a bad cold.
> 
> I still hope y'all will enjoy it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Penelope woke up early. Too early. But with Josie in her arms she had to smile and she wasn't able to curse. Carefully she removed one arm and with one hand supporting her head now, she watched Josie sleeping.

It reminded Penelope of the time they dated and it had become a morning routine for Penelope. Waking up as early as possible to watch a sleeping Josie.

Watching Josie...it just brought Penelope peace. Even she couldn't explain the power the siphoner had over her.

Josie stirred and she opened her eyes slowly. Brown eyes met green eyes and Josie smiled softly at Penelope.

"Good morning.", Josie beamed at her.

Now Penelope was not sure if she was really awake or still asleep.

"If you say this after having spent the night on a sun bed, my arms must be really comfortable.", Penelope grinned.

As if coming back to her senses, Josie removed herself from Penelope and with brows furrowed she looked at her. Without saying anything Josie got up from the sun bed and she walked away, leaving Penelope behind.

-

After changing her clothes and washing up because she was finally being able to enter the room, Josie was standing in a line to get pancakes when suddenly someone pulled her away.

"Jo, look at the activities they have here! We definitely have to try something!", Lizzie chirped and she pointed at the many lists attached to a board.

"Do they have an activity called killing my twin sister who locked me out of the room? I wanna sign up."

"In our defense we didn't have a Penelope Park holding us the rest of the movie.", Hope stepped in who then looked with interest at the lists.

"Aw but you will have from now on. I am offering a cuddling service for horror movies. Only 200$ each 5 minutes.", Penelope's voice appeared and Josie focused on the activities to ignore her ex girlfriend.

"200 each 5 minutes? You are already rich, you bitch!", Hope laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wanna start an independent business away my parents.", Penelope shrugged.

Lizzie saw how bothered Josie was by Hope and Penelope interacting as if they were best friends and she took the pen and she wrote Josie's name and her own name down under an activity.

"SPEED DATING?!", Josie gasped loudly and she looked with widened eyes at Lizzie.

"Yes my dear twinny. Time to get you someone new, someone better even if it is just for a week."

"Josie, do you want to do it?", Penelope asked instead of feeling bothered by Lizzie's words.

"I.."

Josie looked at Penelope who looked back at her concerned and it caused Josie's anger to kick back in.

Why did she care? Why was she concerned? She was the one dumping her..

"Yes. I wanna do it."

Josie took Lizzie by her arm and they went back to the pancakes line when Penelope appeared once again next to them.

"You are like a fly who keeps coming back, no matter what you do to chase it away!", Lizzie rolled her eyes annoyed.

"They don't have pancakes left anymore. Here.", Penelope said reaching out her plate filled with that many pancakes it could feed a whole football team.

Lizzie took the plate without thanking her and Josie just avoided Penelope's eyes. Emma and Caroline who were sitting at table were watching them with interest.

Penelope observed the twins for a few seconds and then she sighed deeply, as if she was exhausted, then a smile appeared on her face and she went back to the board and wrote her name too under speed dating before leaving the room.

Hope followed her roommate.

Josie saw what Penelope did and she froze when seconds later Josephine appeared and she grabbed the pen.

"Fucking bitch!", Josie whispered.

-

"You and Josie slept on a sun bed together? Wow. You want me to lock you out again tonight? Maybe I can convince Lizzie to also lock out Josie again."

Penelope waved Hope off before taking a towel.

"I will be at the pool. Speed Dating is tonight at 8pm, right?"

Hope nodded and she was really excited to see how it would go.

"You think they allow me to escort you? I just want something to laugh about."

"You forgot my name. I will make them allow it. But if boys or girls hit on you instead of me, I will throw you out.", Penelope threatened playfully.

"Don't worry, I am all good with Landon."

-

"Tonight's speed dating is cancelled and it got pushed back to tomorrow. The same time. I hope you can understand."

Josie exhaled reliefed while several other people started complaining after the announcement over the speakers.

"Damn, now I will spend my night third wheeling with Mikaelson and her boy video calling.", Penelope grimaced.

"Or you can join us for truth or dare?", Josephine suggested, who was of course close enough to Penelope.

"That's it. We will step out of truth or dare if Satan will be part of it."

"No. We will not.", Josie disagreed with Lizzie.

-

"Josie...truth or dare?", Hope asked.

Once again they had gathered in Josephine's room and this time the girl was sitting next to Penelope and yes it drove Josie crazy.

"Truth."

"If Penelope died.."

"Yeah, just kill me. Why don't you?", Penelope pretended to be insulted.

"..would you be sad?"

Josie's eyes found Penelope's before she nodded.

"Yes. I would be sad."

"What kind of question is that?", Lizzie hissed at Hope as silent as possible.

Hope grinned.

"You are lucky I didn't ask if she would marry Penelope."

"It's your turn, Jo.", Lizzie said when she noticed that it was silent around them.

"Josephine..."

"Dare.", Josephine chose, trying to come off as confident to Penelope.

However it only caused Penelope to furrow her brows at her for interrupting Josie.

"I dare you to switch places with me and if you don't do it, I want you to drink toilet water. The choice is yours.", Josie shrugged.

Penelope laughed and other girls and boys joined her.

Without wanting it, Josephine got up and she switched places with Josie. Josie glared at Penelope who chirped a "Hi, JoJo." at her.

Josie tensep up when she saw Josephine looking at Penelope while thinking about a question.

"Penelope...truth or dare?"

"Dare.", Penelope answered.

Josie was convinced Josephine would ask her to strip.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this room. If you deny it then I want you to.."

"I will do the first one.", Penelope sounded bored.

Josie let her eyes wander around the room and she swallowed. The girls were pretty. Prettier than her. 

"Josie?"

With Penelope's voice she felt a hand on her shoulder. Josie turned to Penelope.

"Can I kiss you?", Penelope asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I hear y'all screaming?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Can I kiss you?"

Josie glanced from Penelope's eyes to her lips and she didn't know what to say. 

On the one side she wanted Penelope to kiss her because maybe..but just MAYBE she missed her. 

And on the other side there was her wounded soul.

"No, you can't!", Lizzie stepped in.

Penelope looked angry at the blonde twin.

"You are not Josie! If she doesn't want me to kiss her, I want to hear it from her and only her!"

"If Josie rejects you, then you have to..."

"Can you shut up?!", Penelope interrupted Josephine and some girls gasped.

"You chose dare!", Josephine hissed.

"It is a game, it ain't that deep!", Hope spoke up.

Penelope turned her eyes back to Josie, who was still silent.

"Say something.", Penelope begged.

"For once in your life just say what you want or what you don't want. Without caring about what the people close to you want from you."

"I don't want to be here anymore, I-I need air.", Josie stammers.

Penelope exhaled. Finally Josie had voiced how she really felt.

Penelope nodded and she helped Josie to get on her feet and she lead her out of the room, despite Josephine's killing looks.

"Jo!", Lizzie yelled after them and she attempted to follow them but Hope kept her in place.

-

"Do you feel better?"

They were currently walking through a small forest and they hadn't spoken since they had left the hotel.

"Yes.", Josie said.

Penelope smiled at her and Josie gathered her courage to ask the following question.

"Can you tell me what is in the letter you gave me? Please."

Penelope sighed and she stopped walking then she turned to Josie who also stopped walking.

"My mother got a new job in Belgium. My parents want me to leave with them because there is an only witch school."

Penelope saw how tears gathered in Josie's eyes and she immediately took her hands.

"I didn't decide anything yet. But it looks like I will be staying at Salvatore School. It actually depends on you."

"On me?", Josie asked suprised.

Penelope smiled sadly because Josie still couldn't see how much she meant to her.

"Yes..when you make steps to take your own breaths...I will stay..but if you keep hiding in Lizzie's shadows...my heart won't be able to take it."

"Why did you break up with me if you still care about me? Why did you kiss MG? I don't understand."

Penelope cupped Josie's face and Josie noticed the tears in her eyes.

"One day you will you understand why I did everything I did. I love you, JoJo. And I know you won't be able to say it back, but I want you to know it."

As if they had planned it the two ex girlfriends rest they foreheads against each other before leaning in to reunite their lips.

And Josie was thankful that Hope had invited Penelope to the spring break road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Posie had a conversation without fighting...progress!
> 
> Comments would make my day.


	5. The Best Spring Break Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You could have some heart problems because of Posie fluff.
> 
> Only read this if you are sure your heart can handle it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

The next morning Penelope was returning to the hotel from a morning run she had decided to do spontaneously and the green eyed witch got greeted with a kiss as soon as entered the hotel.

"Good morning.", Josie beamed at her.

"It definitely just became one.", Penelope said after she came back to her senses when she was sure she was not dreaming.

"You went out for a morning run?", Josie guessed as she studied what Penelope was wearing.

"Suprised, huh?'

Josie nodded.

"Well I couldn't get your ass to leave bed in the morning to join my morning workout or to attend class. And you also made me stay with you."

Both grinned when they remembered how they had gotten detention for missing classes too many times. 

Josie leaned in to kiss Penelope again and Penelope didn't stop her but the question in her head was growing.

"I promised to not push you to anything but if you keep kissing me like that...what am I for you right now?"

Josie took her hand before answering.

"My girlfriend."

"You give me another chance?"

Josie nodded.

"After a long talk with my mom and Emma last night, I made my decision. I want you back. I want us back."

"And what about Lizzie?", Penelope asked.

"Hope handled it. She is okay with it."

"Mikaelson I will name one of our kids after you.", Penelope thought happily.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", Josie asked again this time nervously.

Penelope pulled her close, the tip of their noses touched each other and Josie was sure she was going to collaps because she was too close to Penelope's eyes and they were taking her breath away.

"How could I say no to this face?", Penelope asked and then she kissed Josie.

"Do you want to have breakfast or do you want to watch me move in your room and throw Hope out?"

Penelope titled her head and she smirked.

"I have a better idea. Pack your stuff and let's meet up here in 15 minutes. I will have to take a quick shower."

"What are we going to do?"

"Enjoying the last days of this spring break but as a couple. Only the two of us. Now hurry up, JoJo."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I have a call to make. Go ahead."

"And leave you here on your own with a bunch of Josephines who are currently drooling over you despite having seeing us kissed? I think the fuck not. Move now."

"Jealous you is so hot."

Penelope followed Josie in the elevator with searching for a contact in her phone.

"Hey, Carlos. You have one hour time to clean the place and to do the grocery. Also send a car to the Lawrence hotel."

"No! Carlos, don't do anything we will do it! Except the car.", Josie yelled hoping whoever Carlos was heard her.

Penelope muted the call and she looked at Josie.

"When I said earlier how could I say no to this face, it was a moment of weakness."

"Penelope, I will not leave with you. I mean it.", Josie remained stubborn.

Penelope sighed and she went back to the call.

"You will be responsible for the cleaning supplies and the car...yes, I am sure you don't need to do the grocery or the cleaning. No, I am not drunk or high. Bye."

Josie giggled at the last part of the conversation.

"Should I call you Lazylope?"

"I would prefer Penny.", Penelope grimaced.

"Ew, no."

They had arrived at their rooms.

"I put your stuff already in Penelope's room.", Lizzie announced, who was leaving with Hope to get breakfast.

"Thank you.", Josie smiled and she took the keycard Hope was reaching her.

"Don't hurt her again.", Lizzie warned Penelope.

"Promise, I won't."

With that Hope and Lizzie left.

Penelope unlocked the door with her keycard and Josie stepped behind her in the room.

"I have an idea.", Josie spoke up after shutting the door.

"I need to shower too and since we have only 15 minutes left, we can shower together."

"Only because of time? Not because you missed me?"

"Maybe it's the latter.", Josie admitted and Penelope pulled her in for a kiss while they stumbled towards the bathroom.

-

"Hi, Miss Forbes. Just wanted to let you know I am kidnapping Josie. We will return to school in time, I promise."

Caroline looked at their wet hair after listening to Penelope and Josie blushed.

"Sure. Have fun."

Emma lifted up her thumb behind Caroline and Penelope smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Penelope took Josie's hand and they walked with their stuff to the elevator. 

They arrived at the reception to return their keycards.

"A man named Carlos left a car key here for you miss Park.", the woman reached the car key to Penelope.

"Question. How many places does your family have close to Mystic Falls?"

"Too many. But we will go to the one that has an indoor pool. The best thing is it is the only clean area of the house because Carlos is there every week to clean it", Penelope wiggled with her eyebrows.

"You think he takes a dive in it sometimes?", Josie grimaced while they left the hotel and they walked towards the car that Penelope had just unlocked.

"You think we don't have security cameras, which I will turn off as soon as we enter the house?"

"Damn, I want to be a Park.", Josie said and she walked towards the passenger side, opening the door and getting inside the car.

"You will be one in a few years.", Penelope mumbled while she put now Josie's stuff in the trunk after she had put her inside of it.

After Penelope got behind the steering wheel she started the car and she smiled at Josie, before handing her something.

A puke bag.

"For your car sickness."

Josie took it and she placed a kiss against Penelope's cheek

"How caring you are."

"I know I am."

-

"Come on, we have to get started with cleaning!"

Josie nudged Penelope's shoulder but Penelope's eyes remained closed.

The raven haired witch had thrown herself on the couch after deciding it was not that dirty and she wasn't moving ever since.

"Sorry not sorry, JoJo. But after my morning run and after driving here, I am exhausted. Especially the shower took my whole energy away."

"You are unbelievable.", Josie rolled with her eyes.

"I know.", Penelope answered back and she got a peck from Josie.

Penelope felt how Josie siphoned magic from her but she didn't question it.

For a few minutes Penelope had her peace until she heard Josie screaming.

"Penelope!"

Penelope ran like her life defended on it and maybe it did because Josie was her life.

She entered the room with the indoor pool but Josie was nowhere to be seen. One horrifying scenario went through Penelope's head.

Did Josie drown? 

Penelope stepped closer to the pool and then she was pushed inside. Penelope surfaced and she looked around.

"This is for not helping me!", Josie explained who undid the cloacking spell on herself.

Penelope got her revenge when she wrapped her hands around Josie's leg and she pulled her girlfriend inside the pool.

Josie surfaced and she felt Penelope's arms around her.

"Okay, I deserved that.", Josie admitted.

"Never do that again. I thought I lost you."

Josie saw the fear in Penelope's eyes and she cupped her face.

"You will not lose me. I promise."

Penelope thought about the merge but she pushed the thought away when Josie kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Penelope beamed at Josie and she hugged her.

"I love you more, JoJo."

They pulled away from the hug and they stared at each other in silence till Josie broke it.

"Now will you help me cleaning?"

Penelope sighed and she caressed with her fingers over Josie's face.

"How could I say no to this face?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of Road Trip With Satan. Thank you for enjoying this small fic so much and if you want to read more Posie, check out my new fic called Am I Wrong For Wanting Us To Make It.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this small crack one shot.


End file.
